


I Remember the Best of You

by Addelaide



Series: We Fight but we're Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No Incest, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addelaide/pseuds/Addelaide
Summary: Taking a look at Danny and Lydia's friendship





	I Remember the Best of You

The Nogitsune happens and Lydia seeks out Danny. Allison will be in the hospital for at least another week, Stiles is on house arrest -- though Scott stays firmly planted on his roof and the betas lurk -- Kira and Malia are taking a break from Beacon Hills, and the twins are giving Danny a wide berth. Which he appreciates. But the point is, the Nogitsune tears through Beacon Hills and leaves everybody clinging to each other, and no matter what anybody else seems to think he and Lydia were friends for a lot of reasons. None of which had to do with him being gay. 

It’s good. His sister’s home for at least a year to decide what she wants to do now that she’s graduated college, and Sophia and Lydia had always been big fans of each other. So, when Lydia shows up on his doorstep he’s not surprised, just ushers her inside and toward the kitchen where Sophia has already pulled out cookies and malasadas and other sweets and junk food while their mother made stuffed pasta for actual dinner and pancakes, eggs, and bacon for Danny, Lydia, and Sophia’s sleepover. Because this is what they did, what they’d been doing since they were kids hiding away from feuding parents, bullies, and the world at large. Together was the safest any of them had ever felt, and now was the perfect time to pick the tradition back up. He figured when the Sheriff loosened the reins and Allison got irritated and made a break from Chris, Lydia would probably invite them both to these nights. And that would be good too, they all needed some human down time, even if Lydia wasn’t entirely human anymore. 

But this, now, sitting in nest of blankets in front of the tv while the kids ate dinner and fell in love with Fantasia (because Sophia wanted Disney and Lydia had opinions about which animated movies were important for Grace and Tory to see), was as perfect as Danny remembered. A calm that he wasn’t gonna let go of without a fight.


End file.
